Just Another Job
by Horus.Potter
Summary: Sam and Dean are called to Mystic Falls to take care of a nest of Vampires, Werewolves, and something new they've never heard of before - Hybrids. What they find when they get to Mystic Falls however isn't as simple a job as they were expecting. Now with the help of the very creatures they swore to kill they must eradicate this new foe. Multi-Fandom fic. More details within.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Another Job**

DISCLAIMER/AN: I put the characters as "Dean and Damon" so that people would know those were the two main fandoms (Supernatural and Vampire diaries). Dean and Damon are in no way in a relationship nor will they ever be in this story. It is not a romantic (or even friendly) pairing. :)

I do not own any of the Fandoms involved in this story.

You'll notice a lot of inconsistencies i.e. dead people are alive, time lines have flip-flopped, pairings are still in existence that might no longer exist, also I may have thrown in some of my own OTP's. I tried to stay in character but some characters might stray. Please do your best to go with me on this xD

Also, I have seen all the episodes/read all the books/seen all the movies of all of the fandoms included in this story so there may be accidental spoilers.

If you'd like to know all the fandoms included here's the list: if you don't want to know just keep scrolling and enjoy! :D

Fandoms included will be: Mostly it will centre around Supernatural and Vampire Diaries.

Supernatural

Sherlock

Resident Evil

Glee

Vampire Diaries

Gossip Girl

Downton Abbey

Dr. Who

Pretty Little Liars

Teen Wolf

Harry Potter

Twilight

High School Musical

Avengers

()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 1:**

"Are you sure this is the place?" Sam asked as Dean pulled the Impala into a parking space on the main street.

"What, the Mayberry vibe not your style Sammy?" Dean smirked. "Cas said there was a lot of activity going on here. Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"So let me get this straight. Cas says there is a nest of vampires here?" Dean nodded, "Werewolves too?"

"Yup. And get this, something new no one's heard of yet."

"Jefferson Starships?" Sam joked.

"Hybrids. These weird vampire werewolf hybrids. Called Bobby and he's doing some research for it, see if anything like this has ever happened before."

The brothers got out of the car and stretched, looking around the small town. "So, FBI?" Dean suggested.

"Could go in small, new to town, checking out the area?"

Dean shrugged, "Apparently these blood-suckers are completely assimilated. They have day jobs, and go to school."

"School?" Sam asked in disbelief. "This is just freak city. Where's the nest?"

"No clue. All I got from Cas was this town."

Dean spotted a sign for The Grille, tapped Sam and pointed. "Let's get some food and check out the local legends."

The pair walked through the square and into the small bar.

()()

Elena glared at Damon, "If you won't let me help then I'm just going to have to do it behind your back."

Stefan smirked, he loved watching Elena get all feisty; especially in arguments against his brother.

"Fine. But if you die I'm not bringing you back."

Elena changed from being hostile to slightly annoyed. "I'll be fine." she promised. "Besides, Tyler, Caroline, and you two are going to be taking all the dangers roles. I'm just bait."

"That's the most dangers role there is." Damon bit.

"Hey, it'll be fine." Stefan said in support of his girlfriend.

Damon spared Stefan a glare and took another shot.

"We don't even know for sure if they're hostile. Tyler said he wasn't sure." Elena reminded them.

"If Klaus is involved..." Stefan let the sentence hang in the air.

"I should go meet up with Caroline." Elena pecked Stefan on the lips, "Bye."

As Elena made to leave The Grille she spotted two people she'd never seen walking in, and turned quickly back to Damon and Stefan.

"Do you know those guys?" she asked quietly.

Stefan and Damon swiveled their heads in unison to see the newcomers who were approaching the bar.

Damon frowned, "Don't look familiar."

Elena could feel panic rising in her chest, "I thought they weren't going to be here until tomorrow."

"When have you ever known werewolves to be reliable?" Damon asked.

"That can't be them." Stefan tried to sound extra confident.

The strangers approached them at the bar, "Hi." the shorter one said with a charming smile. When no one responded he spoke again, "I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam. We're just passing through hoping to find a place to stay the night. You know of any in town?"

Elena recovered her manners first, "Hi. The Mystic Falls Inn should have a room."

"Great. And where is that?" Dean asked, maintaining his charming smile.

"Just down the block, around the corner. Big, blue, three story Colonial. Can't miss it."

"Thanks."

Elena smiled in return, "No problem."

Stefan stood up, "We should go meet up." Elena nodded and followed Stefan out of the bar. Damon lingered, waiting to inquire about the boys or for them to offer information.

Matt came out from the kitchen and spotted Sam and Dean, "Hi, can I get you guys anything?"

"Hello, two beers and a couple of burgers would be great. Thanks."

Matt grabbed two bottles, uncapped them, and sat them on the bar before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Where you passing to?" Damon asked, looking over to Dean and Sam who had each taken a seat.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked.

Damon nodded to the door, "You told my friend you were just passing through, passing through to where?"

"To see family." Dean said vaguely.

"Where ya from?" Damon tried.

"All over." Dean replied.

"You're evasive."

"You're inquisitive." Sam spoke up for the first time. "We're from Lawrence, Kansas. We're heading up to visit our Uncle Bobby, and we've been driving a while so we thought we'd crash in a hotel for a change."

"I didn't mean to pry." Damon said in a smooth tone that he'd mastered to get on people's good sides, "We just don't typically get a lot of tourists."

"It's a cute town from what we've seen."

Matt came back with their burgers and set them down.

"Thanks."

"Anything else?" he asked.

"We're good." Sam said with a placating smile.

Matt nodded to them before turning his attention to Damon, "Damon, Jeremy called and said to meet him at Bonnie's, and to turn your phone on jackass."

Damon rolled his eyes and finished his drink. "Thanks Matt." he stood up to leave but turned back to Sam and Dean, "Enjoy your visit."

"Thanks." Dean watched Damon leave the bar and turned back to Sammy. "Did he seem kind of -"

"Nosy?"

"I got a weird vibe from him."

"Check it out?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at the burger in his hand, "Maybe later." he said and began eating.

()()

The Inn was a giant blue Colonial just as the girl had promised. It was not however the quaint Inn they'd been expecting. It was overrun with -

"Teenagers?" Sam asked.

There were teams of students laughing and giggling and on a few occasions singing.

Dean approached the desk, the woman behind which seemed to be flustered and overwhelmed.

"Oh, are you another group?" she asked fearfully.

"Uh, no. We are just in need of one room."

"Oh, well I'm sorry we're completely booked." she said, searching in her computer for something.

"Booked? We were under the impression you'd have a room, just for one night."

"I'm sorry. You'll have to try the Barkers place."

"The Barkers?"

"It's the other Inn across town. I'm completely swamped with the music competition. All of the Glee clubs are staying here this weekend, I am completely out of rooms. I've been sending a few over to Barkers but Cindy should still have a room or two. I'm sorry boys."

"Glee club." Dean looked around again. That explained all of the singing teenagers.

"Excuse me ma'am," an average height man with curly hair walked up to the woman.

"Yes? Will correct?" She smiled at him as though she wasn't stressed about the twenty teenagers running through her foyer.

"Do you have any extra cots we could rent from you? With only four rooms it's going to be quite a challenge to find sleeping arrangements."

"That's our fault. We joined the competition later and just booked the last two rooms." a young teenage boy interrupted. "Troy Bolton of the East High Wildcats!"

"Will Schuester, Lima's New Directions." the pair shook hands. "It's good to see fresh competition. Don't you have a supervisor?"

"Ms. Darbus," Troy nodded over to an eccentric and frazzled looking woman who seemed to be counting heads.

"I should introduce myself." Will took off and Troy looked to Sam and Dean.

"What high school are you from?" Troy asked.

"We aren't here for the glee competition." Dean's mouth had a hard time working around the word 'glee'.

"Oh." Troy looked back to the owner.

"Come on Sammy, let's go."

The pair walked hastily back to the Impala. "So, we're hunting a whole clan of weird-ass freaks, in the middle of a. . . glee convention?"

"Competition." Sam corrected automatically.

"Great. So it's basically going to be a singing, dancing, buffet for whatever's out there."

"Looks like it."

Dean got in the car and keyed the ignition. "I'm telling you Sammy, I don't like this one bit."

"It's definitely going to be risky. I mean, if the vampires and werewolves are both out for blood..."

"Not to mention whatever those weird hybrids are up to."

Sam was shaking his head. "Have you thought about the fact that this job might be too big for us?"

Dean looked at Sam for a moment, concentrating on his answer. "Someone's got to do it." he said before driving off to find the other Inn. He only prayed it wouldn't be overrun with perky teenagers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Harry Potter had been eager to see another Quidditch World Cup game ever since his first (and only) game when he was in his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Every time the World Cup had come 'round he'd missed it either for hunting evil or for work. But not this year. Harry Potter was determined to take his best friends and his fiance to the Quidditch World Cup. And this year it was hosted in America for the first time in half a century.

They had arrived in Mystic Falls, Virginia (where a large space of woodland had been sanctioned off for the match), and were attempting to blend in. Rather than stay in the tents for the full week, as most of the other early comers were doing, Harry had decided to splurge on a Muggle Inn for a few nights.

Harry, along with his fiance Ginny Weasley and his two best friends (Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley) walked up the path to the front door of Barkers Inn. Harry thought the Inn had a very homey and charmed feeling.

"This is lovely Harry." Ginny said as she grinned happily at the surroundings.

"Thank you Harry. This is perfect." Hermione agreed.

"Thanks mate." Ron added.

Seeing as how Harry and Ron were both Aurors it was hard for them to get off at the same time for an entire week but knowing the Minister on a personal level helped to influence their leeway. Kingsley had told them to have fun and bring him back a souvenir.

"Hello, I'm Cindy, welcome to Barkers Inn, do you have a reservation?" Cindy was very young, much younger than was expected, and her long black hair flowed gracefully down her back in an inky mass.

"Hello," Harry smiled, "We do, it should be under Potter."

She typed the name into her database and pulled up his reservation. "Okay, so that's four adults for four nights, two king beds?"

"Perfect."

"Just so we're clear Hermione and Ginny will be sleeping together and you and I will be sharing." Ron said firmly.

"What? That's ridiculous." Ginny said.

"I'm not going to sleep next to you two sleeping _next _to each other."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh honestly Ron."

"Cash or credit." Cindy asked.

"Cash." Harry said, pulling out his Muggle wallet which he kept for such events.

"Room 4, it's on the second landing, I'll show you up. Do you need help with your luggage?" she asked, but then realized they didn't have any.

Hermione clutched her bag self-consciously; all of their luggage had been carefully stowed in her bag with the undetectable extension charm.

"We'll get it later." Harry smiled.

Sam and Dean walked into Barkers Inn just as Cindy disappeared up the stairs with the others.

"I hope those weren't more glee kids." Dean said.

"What's with you and hating these glee kids?" Sam asked, slightly amused.

"It's just creepy. How can you sing and dance so much?"

Sam shook his head.

Cindy came back downstairs and Dean looked over to Sammy, "Dibs."

"Hello boys, welcome to Barkers Inn, I'm Cindy, do you have a reservation?"

"Hello Cindy, that is a gorgeous name. I am Dean and this is my brother Sam and we do not have a reservation but your friends over at the Mystic Falls Inn told us to come over here because they're booked for the weekend."

"Ah yes, the Glee Nationals are this weekend. Well, it just so happens I have one room left." she smiled conspiratorially at Dean as though she were giving him the best deal of the century.

"Perfect."

"And it's our honeymoon room! It overlooks Mystic River." she handed Dean a brochure outlining the flow of the river.

"Uh, we don't need a honeymoon room. We're brothers. You don't have anything with two beds?"

"Aw, shoot. No. Still want the honeymoon room?"

Dean sighed, "Sure." it's not like they'd never had to do it before.

"Great! I just need your name in the guest book. Cash or credit?"

()()()

Caroline was pacing back and forth in her living room, waiting for Elena to arrive. Sheriff Forbes was at work, as usual, so Caroline was able to stress in peace.

Finally she heard footsteps approaching.

"Finally!" she said as she whipped open the door. "What took you so long?" she asked Elena, "And what are you doing here?" She asked Stefan but quickly retreated, "Never mind, I'm glad you're here."

Elena looked taken aback to see Caroline in the middle of a nervous breakdown. "Sorry, these two guys showed up at The Grille so we were kind of sucked in to talking to them. What's the matter?"

"Okay, it's not a big deal or anything but, I completely forgot this is the weekend of the glee competition." when neither Stefan or Elena had the desired reaction she sighed dramatically. "That means there are about forty kids here that have no idea that monsters are clashing in a matter of hours. They're all going to be in danger of getting eaten or caught in a crossfire."

Stefan understood her concern but tried to calm her down, "Hey, Caroline it's going to be fine. We'll have no reason to go near the school. We're going to meet them in the field outside town, they won't be near here."

"Doesn't this complicate things though?" Elena asked, "I mean, what if they just barge into town. We won't have time to get everyone out."

"They're not going to slaughter the town." Stefan said, although he wasn't sure what these new werewolves would want to do. "Klaus will want them for something else."

Caroline sighed, "I wish Tyler was still in Klaus' circle, he could get us information."

"It would be helpful." Stefan admitted, "But he's better off not being a double agent."

"Well I know that. I'm just saying."

"Can Bonnie do anything to find out what's going on?" Caroline asked hopefully.

"She's still not really talking to me." Elena said, "but maybe she'd talk to you."

Caroline shook her head, "We don't talk about anything serious any more."

There was a knock on the door and Caroline knew it was Tyler. She ran to the door and hugged him, feeling at peace finally in his embrace. "I'm glad you're here."

"Hi." he said simply before kissing Caroline on the lips quickly. "Okay, here's what I found out from my recon." he winked at Caroline, he loved using covert talk. "It seems like Klaus is trying to build up his army. Again. He found a few clans of werewolves, and vampires, on the west coast, and he sent them invitations to join his pack. One pack basically told him no way in hell, but the other pack was interested in how they could help on completely opposite sides of the country; so they're coming to get more information."

"So we're only dealing with one knew group. And they might not even be enemies."

Tyler nodded at Stefan's comment. "Right."

"We just have to stop Klaus from getting to them first." Elena said.

"But how?"

"Distract Klaus." Stefan answered.

"How?" Caroline asked again.

Three pairs of eyes turned to Caroline. She looked back wide-eyed, "Why are you looking at me?"

Elena smiled slightly, "Caroline, you know how Klaus feels about you. . ."

"Oh no. I am not doing that again!"

Tyler seemed to come to his senses. "Of course you're not. We're not going to make her spend a whole night with that creep again. We'll find another way."

"What about the original bait plan?" Elena asked.

"I know you love a chance to offer yourself up to sacrifice, but if they're potential friendlies there's just really no reason." Tyler said.

"I'm going to call Damon." Stefan said.

"What time are they meeting tomorrow?" Elena asked Tyler.

Tyler shrugged in response. "I'm not sure. I guess one of us could tail Klaus, but that won't give us any prep time."

"I'll tail him." Stefan offered, hanging up the phone.

"Stefan -" Elena began.

"Klaus still kind of likes me." Stefan said, "So if I get caught it'll be fine."

"I can do it, I'm his hybrid." Tyler volunteered.

"Fine, I'll do it. I'm the one he's in love with." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I can do it. Since I seem to be so precious to him." Elena argued.

Damon entered the room without preamble. "Your door was unlocked, you should be more careful." he said to Caroline. "I think Stefan should do it. He's got the most experience."

"See. For once Damon and I agree."

"Fine." Elena conceded.

"Just call us if you need back up." Tyler said.

"Yea, don't be too much of a hero Stefan." Damon's snide tone drifted across the room.

"When am I ever the hero?"

()()()

Rachel Berry smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She was so ready to go out tonight and relax before the big competition the next day. She hoped this place had karaoke because she had to sing some Streisand for luck.

"Rachel! You've been in the bathroom for almost an hour!" Quinn banged on the door again loudly for emphasis.

"Okay!" Rachel called back.

She emerged from the bathroom to see that all of the other girls were basically ready to go. She slid into her shoes.

"Think the boys are ready yet?" Mercedes asked.

"Nope." Tina said. "They won't be ready until the second we get to their door."

Quinn touched up her hair and makeup in the bathroom and then the girls headed out to meet up with the boys.

Rachel knocked on the door and heard a muffled "Come in."

As Tina predicted they were no where near ready.

Puck was beating Finn with a pillow, feathers had flown everywhere. Will was attempting to settle them down while Sam and Blaine were having an arm wrestling contest refereed by Artie. Kurt however was attempting to get ready by holding up different boots against his pants and muttering "I can't believe I only brought two pairs of boots."

"The girls are here it's time to go." Will said, finally getting Puck and Finn to settle down.

The boys took an astonishing four minutes and forty two seconds to get ready before they all headed out. They discovered in the lobby they weren't the only ones enjoying a night out.

"Troy right?" Will said as he spotted the young singer.

"Yes sir. This is Sharpay and Ryan Evans, my man Chad and this is my girlfriend Gabriella."

"I'm Will, this is New Directions: Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Tina, Sugar, Finn, Puck, Joe, Mike, Rory, Kurt, Blaine, Sam and Artie."

"Are you guys heading out to the Karaoke bar?" Gabriella asked.

"So there is Karaoke!" Rachel beamed.

"Let's all go together!" Gabriella gushed.

"They're our competition Gabriella." Sharpay bit out.

"So, we can still be nice."

"She can't." Ryan muttered but Sharpay heard and hit him on the shoulder.

"Shall we go then?" Will asked.

The group made their way nosily through the quiet town.

()()()

Groaning, aching, confused and bleary eyed Serena van der Woodsen opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was that she was in a dark alley facing a large dumpster. She rubbed her head, it was tender and swollen. She couldn't remember anything. The last thing she remembered was meeting a boy in a bar. She wasn't even sure how long ago that was. She had never blacked out like this before. She could feel bile rising up in her throat, her vision continued swimming with the addition of tears, her body felt sore and broken. She needed to call someone. She needed her best friend. But would Blair even talk to her?

She heard footsteps approaching her quickly. "Are you okay?"

The voice was soft, gentle, and young. Serena looked up but could barely make out the brunette bending next to her.

Serena tried to shake her head but she wasn't sure she had the energy.

"Everything okay, Rachel?" A males voice joined and Serena tried again to focus.

"I'm not sure if she's homeless or has been drugged." Rachel muttered to Finn.

"Should we call someone?"

"Phone." Serena choked out, her throat felt as though she had gargled gravel. "Can I borrow your phone?"

Rachel took her phone out and handed it to Serena. "Should we call an ambulance or something for you?"

"Just need Blair."

The phone rang for a long time before Blair's voice mail picked up. Serena dialed again and Blair answered distractedly.

"Blair."

"Blair. It's me." Serena realized her voice might not have sounded like her own so she added, "Serena."

"You sound awful. Why are you calling me?" Blair was happy to hear that Serena was alive but she refused to forgive her that easily.

"I need you. I don't know where I am. I. . . it's bad Blair. I need you."

Blair immediately went on alert. "Okay, well, whose phone are you using? Ask them where you are."

Serena looked at Rachel, willing her to come into focus. "Where am I?"

Rachel looked at Finn for a moment before answering, "Mystic Falls Virginia."

Serena repeated the information to Blair.

"Okay, I'll leave on the next flight. Just, find a hotel or something and stay put okay?"

Serena nodded vaguely, not realizing Blair couldn't see this action. "Blair. . ." Serena paused, trying to find the right words. "Thank you."

"I'll be there soon."

Serena handed Rachel her phone back. "Thanks."

"Do you want some help getting somewhere?" Rachel asked.

"I'll be fine."

Rachel didn't want to leave Serena alone. The back door to the bar opened and Matt Donovan walked out carrying a large trash bin.

"Hey, everything okay out here?" he asked, noticing the small congregation.

"Um," Rachel looked down at Serena. "We're not sure."

Matt set down the bin and walked over to see Serena. "She is out of it." he said wisely having seen Vicky and his mom in similar states before. "I'll take care of her." he said. "I think the rest of your group is inside, go ahead. I'll call Meredith down at the hospital and get her checked out."

Rachel felt relieved to hear that but was still hesitant. "I'll stay here until the ambulance gets here. I'd take her myself but I'm still on duty."

"Thank you for all your help."

"I'm used to it." Matt smiled and pulled out his cell phone, "Hey, it's Matt down at the Mystic Grill. We've got a girl here, semi-conscious, seems like she's on something pretty strong." he paused while the receptionist at the hospital replied, "Thanks Courtney. Yup, I'll sit with her until they get here. Thanks." he hung up and sat down next to Serena, propping her head up slightly on his thigh. "I got this, seriously, go." he said kindly to Rachel and Finn who lingered.

"Okay." Rachel continued hesitating. "We'll be right inside."

Matt nodded toward Rachel and Finn as they headed toward the bar's main entrance.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Serena." she muttered, falling toward unconsciousness again.

"I'm Matt." he said, but wanting to keep her awake he asked more questions. "Where are you from?"

"New York."

"When's your birthday?"

"June 29th."

"What's your favourite song?"

"Look, Matt, I..." she wanted to tell him that she appreciated what he was doing trying to keep her awake but she was just too tired to formulate any more sentences.

"I need you to try and stay awake okay?" Matt said, keeping his voice calm. "Tell me about New York."

"It's big." Serena struggled to be more articulate. "Blair. She said she's coming for me. She said she'd come."

"Who's Blair? Is she your sister?"

Matt was cradling Serena comfortably in his arms, attempting to keep her awake when she leaned over and tried to bite him. Matt pushed her away but she continued her assault, her teeth gnashing and aiming for his exposed neck.

He shoved her away and backed up toward the other wall of the alley. He tried to determine if she was a Vampire or not, but he didn't see the usual changes in her eyes or, most importantly, fangs. The ambulance pulled up and the EMT's brought a stretcher for Serena.

"She's hopped up on something." he told them. "She tried to bite me."

"To bite you?" The EMT said. Another EMT also noted this information and they tied her to the stretcher and she lashed out.

Matt watched them shoot a sedative into her and push her into the ambulance and drive away. He turned back toward The Grill, rubbing his neck.

()()()

Sam and Dean walked past the ambulance as it sped down the empty street. Dean quirked an eyebrow at Sam who shrugged in response.

They walked into the Grill which was filled with the Glee competitors as well as a few other locals. Dean cringed slightly at all of the energy and noise while Sam bemusedly watched the hoards of people.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Blaine Anderson." a smooth voice said from near Dean's left.

Dean turned to see the boy, who was dressed in the most well pressed outfit any teenager had ever worn, staring straight ahead at another boy, who's hair was gelled back, the expression on his face annoyed.

"Sebastian." Blaine answered.

"Haven't seen you in a while. Kurt." he added to the boy next to Blaine.

Kurt didn't respond, merely glared.

Sam and Dean walked away from the tense argument and found a pool table in the back. "Up for a game?" Dean asked.

Sam smirked, "Really, gonna hustle children?" he said under his breath.

"Of course not. That would be ridiculous." Dean's answering smirk betrayed his words.

Dean looked around as he waited for Sam to break, when he noticed a couple sneaking quietly into a secluded booth. The couple was clearly an adult and a high school student, and by the way they were holding hands this wasn't a late night tutoring session.

Dean nudged Sam, "A little student teacher action over there?"

"Oh grow up." Sam rolled his eyes but also caught himself smirking.

"Ezra, I don't like the idea of you being so far away." the girl sighed, drawing circles on the table top with her finger.

"Aria, this is a good job. I'm not going to find that in Pennsylvania. Not with your father cutting me off at every corner." he smiled softly at her.

"So are you going to take it?" Aria asked.

The man, Ezra, sighed, "I don't know Aria." he took her hand gently in his, "We should really talk about it."

"I don't want to lose you Ezra."

Dean looked away from the scene, rolling his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"I'm telling you, this could be important."

"Jacob, I will not go to the summons of some. . . hybrid in a town we've never heard of across the country! We just finished fighting the Volturi. We're finally at peace, you think I want to ruin that by going out on a mission that is likely a death trap?"

Jacob growled in annoyance, "Of course not. I'm just saying, what if this Klaus guy isn't so bad? Besides Sam, you know if he's rallying up troops then the Volturi might get on to him -"

"The Volturi don't usually deal with shifters." Sam reminded Jacob sternly.

"I still feel like we should go check it out." Jacob argued.

"I agree." Leah spoke up from the doorway.

"Leah," Jacob rolled his eyes, "I told you to wait outside."

"I can hear you outside too, dumbass."

"We're separate packs now anyway." Sam reminded Jacob. "You can take your pack if you want to. Mine will stay here."

"Fine."

Jacob spent the next half hour convincing his pack to come with him, Leah and Seth jumped on the opportunity and Quill and Embry decided to go too. Sam stayed firm that he would stay behind. Paul was undecided but said he'd catch up if he changed his mind.

The pack shifted and were just about to run off when Edward and Bella came by. "Where are you going?" Bella asked.

Jacob, not wanting to shift back to human form, used Edward for communication.

"They're going to Mystic Falls, Virginia." he said, reading Jacob's mind.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"There's a vampire-werewolf hybrid there. He's asked them to join his pack. Jacob wants to talk to him and find out who he is. He also thinks it's best to warn him about the Volturi."

"We're coming too then." Bella said immediately.

"Jacob says we have Reneseme to worry about, and he's right."

"What if Rosalie and Emmett go?" Bella offered.

Jacob growled at the thought of having to spend time with the blonde and the bear.

"Jacob doesn't like that idea." Edward translated, though Bella could figure that one out herself.

"Jasper and Alice?" she asked.

Jacob rolled his eyes at that.

_Jacob, come on. We don't need any blood-suckers. _Leah thought to her alpha, then she looked at Edward and added, _No offense._

Edward didn't bother saying any of that to Bella.

"If he's part vampire too than some of us should go also." Bella remained adamant.

_Fine. Then send undead Barbie and her brainless meat head. We'll go on ahead._ Jacob thought before he took off, the others hot on his heels.

"Jake!" Bella cried angrily after him, preparing to follow but Edward held her back.

"It's okay. He says to send Rosalie and Emmett along. To not worry, they'll just go on ahead." Edward translated, loosely. "Let's go ask Rosalie and Emmett if they feel like going on vacation."

()()()()

Derek Hale closed his eyes, willing the boy next to him to shut up for five seconds.

"Seriously, flying across the country. On a secret mission. This is so cool!"

"Stiles." Derek's eyes snapped open. The tone in his voice was enough for the younger boy to know Derek was getting annoyed but it didn't deter his enthusiasm; even though he kept it in check after the warning.

Scott smiled at the pair, turning the page in his Chemistry book. He was already failing, an impromptu vacation wasn't going to help matters any.

"It's not a secret mission." Derek said, even though Stiles had let it drop. "I just want to find out what this Klaus guy is up to. Why contact us? I'm intrigued."

"Why all the way in Virginia?" Stiles added.

"During finals week." Scott stressed.

"We'll just go scope it out, see what he wants. It's best not to bring the whole pack. He shouldn't know our numbers." Derek had recited this 'plan' multiple times already; it was almost as though he was convincing himself. "We'll be back in time for finals." he added to Scott.

The stewardess came over the intercom announcing the plane would be landing shortly and that everyone should return their seats to the upright positions.

()()()()()

Sherlock Holmes was bored. Very bored. Sherlock and bored do not mix well. He paced back and forth, rejecting every idea that Watson gave him for a case. He sighed dramatically as he threw himself onto the sofa, closing his eyes in annoyance. Watson also sighed, getting up from his desk and padding into the kitchen to make tea.

He came out minutes later with a cup for Sherlock and a cup for himself. He continued looking through potential cases, all of which Sherlock shot down.

"Well unless you want to go outside the country you're going to have to pick from this lot." Watson said, getting annoyed.

"Outside the country." Sherlock said, perking his interest. "Interesting idea." he got up and shooed Watson away from his computer.

After a few minutes, in which Watson managed to glare at Sherlock to no avail, Sherlock finally shouted in excitement. "Perfect!"

He stood back from the laptop and Watson read the article, "It's just an animal attack." Watson said, not seeing Sherlock's point.

"No, it's not. This is the fifth one. Wouldn't they have caught the animal by now? Not to mention," Sherlock pulled up another article, an archive, "it's happened before."

Watson read the older article, noting the similarities in story. "Interesting." he admitted.

Sherlock's eyes gleamed. "Watson, we're off to America! Pack a bag!"

"Sherlock are you -"

"Pack a bag!"

()()()()

Dean let out an annoyed sigh, if he had to hear one more perky teenager sing a peppy pop song he was going to snap.

"Wanna head out?" Sam asked, also having enough of it himself.

"Seems like everyone in town is here." Dean said, shooting the cue ball aimlessly, not really caring about the fifth round they were playing.

"I don't see any vampires." Sam said, his voice low.

"That's the problem with leeches who've assimilated."

"Maybe Cas could help identify them?" Sam suggested.

Dean sighed again, "I'll go ask him."

Dean left through the front door and Sam tried not to be obvious about his staring as he inspected each person in the bar. The two guys from earlier were back with the girl, he remembered the bar tender had called one of them by name. . . Damon. The leather jacket, his name was Damon. The other man seemed to be speaking very heatedly, almost anxiously. The girl clung to the boys arm and they were soon joined by another group; two more boys and two more girls. Almost as soon as they had collected the group dispersed and it was just the girl and her boyfriend.

Sam didn't have time to make a move before Dean was walking back up to him with Castiel in tow. Castiel was looking around the bar, trying to discern supernaturals from humans.

"Dean, I'm not getting anything." Cas said as they stopped next to Sam.

"Not getting anything? What, you're out of juice?" Dean asked, looking incredulously at the Angel.

Castiel's eyes knitted in confusion and for a moment before he spoke again. "It's probably nothing."

Dean was about to respond when Castiel spoke again,"Hold on." Castiel said, holding his hand up and looking toward the wall, his head tilted slightly to the side. "I hear something."

The earth shook suddenly and there was a loud crash from outside the bar. Nearly everyone began panicking. When the earth settled and the bar remained standing people rushed toward the door to look outside.

The sight that greeted them was not what they expected at all.

A blue police box rested in the middle of the street, apparently having _fallen_. Castiel squinted his eyes, as though not trusting what he saw. "Oh no." he muttered.

"Oh no? Cas, do you know what's going on?" Dean asked, just as confused as the civilians surrounding them.

"I fear things are far worse here than we expected."

A man came out of the box suddenly, apparently stunned and confused. He looked around at the onlookers and then to the Police box.

"The TARDIS." he said, "Oh no. Oh this is bad."

"Tardis?" Dean asked.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space." Castiel replied automatically.

"Okay. . ." Dean said, "And that would be."

Castiel ignored him, not having time to explain. Instead he left the boys and walked up to the man who was still frantically inspecting the box.

"Doctor." Castiel said.

"Hello?" he questioned.

"I am Castiel. I believe you need assistance."

"The TARDIS has never behaved this way before. We were going along fine when suddenly all the instruments went haywire and we crashed." The Doctor explained.

Castiel put his hand on the TARDIS but nothing happened. He concentrated again, willing the box to repair. It didn't.

"I cannot fix it." Castiel said, looking at the box then to his own hands. "There's something blocking me. I don't know what. I. . . can't fix it."

Dean and Sam joined Castiel and the Doctor. "Everything alright Cas?" Dean asked.

"I can't fix it." Castiel said, still looking stunned.

"Your mojo really has been zapped?" Dean asked, panic attempting to rise within him.

"What is going on here?" an elderly woman was emerging slowly from the TARDIS. She had a cane and was wearing an elaborate dress reminiscent of the early 1900s. "Where am I? What has happened? I..." she stared at the onlookers, then at the Doctor. She appeared almost speechless.

"Ma'am." Dean said, attempting to help her from the wreckage.

"I am the Dowager Countess and I do not need your assistance."

Dean backed away from the woman, giving Sam a 'what the fuck' look. Castiel still looked puzzled as he and The Doctor inspected the TARDIS; then, as if noticing the Countess for the first time Castiel turned to her. "Countess, what year is it?"

Dean looked puzzled now as the Dowager Countess answered, "1914 of course."

Castiel sighed, closing his eyes. "I was afraid of that."

"Cas, what the heck is going on?"

"There's been an interruption in the time-space continuum. If we can't get the Doctor back in operation we're going to have more to worry about than a nest of vampires and some species confused wolves." he whispered this to Dean, leaning in so no one else could hear.

Dean looked at Sam, who had caught bits of what Castiel had said and shrugged helplessly. "So what do we do?" Dean asked back.

Castiel looked around at the onlookers and at the TARDIS, the Doctor had gone back inside the box looking for answers. "We pray."

()()()()

Harry and the others had been discussing who had the best chances of winning the cup (Ron insisted it was clearly going to be Finland but always opposing her brother, Ginny insisted that Germany was in for a win this year) when a terrible crash echoed around them. They looked out the window but didn't see anything.

Harry had his wand out at the ready, "Ron come with me. Hermione, Ginny stay here."

"Oh for goodness sakes, we can come along." Hermione argued.

Harry sighed, he didn't feel like arguing and he knew they'd just bring up the Battle of Hogwarts again so he agreed and the four went outside to have a look at what the commotion was. There was a huge wreckage in the centre of town (quite far from their Inn).

"Is that, a police box?" Hermione asked as they approached the dispersing crowd.

"I think so." Ron said, putting his wand away.

With their wands concealed but at the ready the four approached three men, one in a tan trench coat, two in beat up jackets.

"Excuse me," Harry said, "What's going on?"

Dean turned and looked at the four, "Nothing to worry about." He said in his best official voice. "Just a little accident, we'll have it cleaned up and straightened out by morning. We're asking everyone to remain calm and return to their homes."

"Why is there a police box in the middle of the street?" Ginny asked.

"It's being taken care of." Dean repeated.

"That's not what I asked." Ginny retorted.

"Gin," Hermione whispered, not wanting to upset anyone unnecessarily.

"Dean, I can't move it." Castiel said. "I'm literally as weak as you right now."

"Gee, thanks Cas." Dean said, turning away from the wizards and witches.

"Something strange is going on." Harry said, watching as the rest of the crowd went back to their lives.

"Our kind of strange?" Ron asked, implying dark magic as he gripped the wand in his pocket.

"I'm not sure." Harry said honestly.

"Let's just go back to the hotel. It doesn't seem to be anything these people can't handle." Ginny said, putting her hand on Harry's arm.

"I agree with Ginny." Hermione contributed. "I definitely agree something strange is happening, but I'm not sure it's our kind of strange." she said, using Ron's wording.

Harry reluctantly turned from the scene and walked back to the Inn.

()()()()

Dean sighed with relief as everyone went back to their houses and hotels. They were still left with the unsolvable dilemma of having a strange man and an 80 year old woman who claimed she was from another time period to deal with. Not to mention Castiel couldn't fix any of it without his Angel juice.

"Dean, I'm afraid this is out of my abilities at the moment."

"So can't you poof another angel down here to help?" Dean asked, getting annoyed.

"Dean, I can't poof anybody anywhere." Castiel returned with a similar annoyed tone.

"Guys, hey," Sam cut in, breaking up the tension. "There's nothing we can do about it right now. Bobby's on his way down, he knows a few guys that are coming too. That's about the best we can do when we don't even know what's going on."

Castiel looked back to the Doctor. "Doctor, can you fix it?"

"I'll try all night if I have to."

"And what of me? One minute I am in my parlor discussing the hospital renovations and now I am here with a slew of riffraff. . . where is here?"

"Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"Oh dear. I've never much liked coming to America."

"The Doctor will look after you ma'am." Castiel said to her.

She reluctantly followed the Doctor into the TARDIS. Sam, Dean and Castiel looked at the mess they suddenly found themselves in the middle of.

"Guess we'll go rest up at the room and wait for Bobby." Sam said.

Dean shrugged. It was the only plan they had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Elena! Elena wake up! We've got a problem." It was Damon's voice piercing through the veil of sleep and Elena sat bolt upright in bed.

"What? What is it?"

"There's a. . . situation." he said, throwing clothes at her. "Come on, we have to meet Stefan back at the boarding house."

"What is the situation, Damon?" Elena asked, getting up and grabbing the clothes from her bed.

"We're still working that out. Let's just say that we were attacked this morning."

"Attacked?"

"Come on, we got to go. I'll get Jeremy."

()()()()()

Dean sat up quickly when he heard a crash nearby. He looked to see Castiel staring out the window, his face the usual mask of perplexity.

"Cas?" Dean asked, looking at the clock and being surprised it was nearly eight.

"I don't think you should go outside."

"Why?" Dean was up and to the window before Castiel had time to respond.

"Are those-?"

"I believe the term is zombie." Castiel said calmly.

"Zombies?! Real zombies?!" Dean couldn't help the perk of excitement in his voice.

Sam was up now, "Zombies?"

Dean's face was lit up like a kid in a candy store as he went to his duffel to pull out his weapons. "I have been waiting my whole life for zombies to be real!"

"What about that thing with Lucifer and Death?" Sam pointed out.

"Oh come on. That wasn't real zombies. This is like some Night of the Living Dead shit right here. This is awesome!"

"This is not awesome!" Sam argued. "The question is how is this even happening? If it's not the Croatoan, Death, or Samhain then what is it?"

"I have a theory." Castiel interjected. "I was discussing this with the Doctor briefly and the fact that the TARDIS broke down at all shows that there is a serious malfunction in the universe at this time. My theory is that there is too much supernatural energy in this town, and it is triggering a pull in the universe, causing the dynamic of nature to shift-"

"Whoa, Cas, English dude." Dean said, his brain not ready to focus on long winded theories.

Castiel sighed, semi-annoyed, before saying, "There is too much going on in this town."

Dean smiled at Sam and cocked his shotgun. "Time to kick some Zombie ass."

()()()()

"Sherlock, I think we're in slightly over our heads." Watson said, looking around at the Mystic Falls town folks; it was clear they were no longer human.

"Yes, well. . ." Sherlock, rarely at a loss for words, was surveying the scene skeptically. "There must be a logical reason that these people appear to be undead."

Watson, while privately agreeing, thought it best that they get out of town while they had a chance, and he said as much to Sherlock.

"But Watson! This is exactly the type of mystery we were looking for! It's something completely illogical that we must make logical!" Sherlock's enthusiasm concerned Watson slightly; but then again, he was used to it.

"I still think we'd be safer not out in the open."

As a large man with oozing blood approached them, moaning and shuffling on a twisted ankle, the pair decided to retreat into the nearest building; the Mystic Grill.

()()()()

Leon Kennedy was used to this. In fact, he basically lived for it. Fighting the undead. Saving people. It was his life. After dealing with Raccoon City, and then the incident with the President's Daughter and Las Plagas, he felt he was prepared to deal with just about anything. So when he got _the call_ from headquarters that there was a situation in Mystic Falls, Virginia he was on a his way before they even hung up.

Now that Leon was in Mystic Falls he realized this was a simple case for him. He knew how zombies behaved and he could easily get most of the population to safety if they cooperated. What he needed was to locate a local who could assist him in team leading; and a place strong enough to work as a fortress for the civilians.

It wasn't long before he noticed a trio of guys wielding weapons, and they looked like they knew what they were doing too. He approached them easily, keeping his gun at the ready just in case.

"Hey," he called, testing their responses.

Sam, Dean, and Cas nodded, realizing he wasn't one of the lurking undead.

"You three from around here?" he asked.

"Just came into town yesterday." Dean answered for the group.

"I could really use some backup. I've fought this kind before." Leon said.

Dean interrupted him before he could continue, "You've fought zombies before? But. . . wouldn't that make the news?"

Sam gave Dean a look and half whispered, "When has any of our stuff ever made the news?" Dean shrugged in response, his little brother had a point.

Leon continued as though uninterrupted, "you guys at least have weapons and that's more than most civilians will have."

"This is kind of a specialty of ours." Dean said, eager to prove his importance.

"You've fought the undead before?" Leon asked, skeptical.

"You could say that." Sam said, shooting a zombie that was approaching from the left.

"We have to get people to safety. The ones who haven't left their house yet won't remain safe for much longer, and the ones that are already out are in far too much danger." Castiel said, shooting at a zombie and blowing his head clean off.

Dean paused to admire what a good shot Castiel was for someone who didn't really like using guns before he turned to Leon, "We should team up."

"Good. If you want to cover civilians we can take them to a central location. One that's easily barricaded."

"Hey, those guys are locals." Sam said, pointing to Damon, Stefan and Elena across the street. "They might know a good place."

The four hurried toward the others, avoiding zombies along the way. Leon was the first to approach, taking control as he was accustomed to.

"Are you familiar with this city?" he asked without preamble.

"Yes." Elena said, "What is going on here?"

"There's a military emergency." Leon stated.

"Really? Thank you for that. We hadn't noticed." Damon said with a roll of his eyes.

"We need some place safe to bring the civilians who. . . aren't zombies." Sam said, looking around at the walking dead.

"The Grill is where we've been sending people." Stefan said, getting a silencing glare from his brother.

"Are you able to get there on your own?" Leon asked.

"We'll manage." Damon's sarcastic smile was plastered on.

"Get to safety." Leon instructed.

"We can help." Stefan said, knowing Damon would just be glaring at him. "We're. . . we can handle it."

"Stefan, no." Elena whispered.

"You have experience with weapons?" Leon asked.

"Yes. And we're excellent in a fight." Stefan stated.

"You don't want to get close enough to these things to fight them, believe me." Leon said, "Alright, you two come with me, Miss, you head over to the Grill."

"Hey, I can fight too!" Elena protested.

"No you can't." Damon and Stefan said in unison.

Elena glared at the pair of them. "Please, just go make sure Caroline, Jeremy, Matt, and everyone else gets there and is safe." Stefan said, cupping her cheek gently.

She continued to glare at him but huffed in defeat. "Fine."

"We don't have time to waste. Let's go." Leon said as Elena dashed toward the Grill.

"So, are these really zombies?" Stefan asked. "Like, B-Horror movie undead?"

"Yes." Leon said. "I've fought them before. We thought we'd gotten them all. . ." he trailed off, flashbacks of his former missions playing like an old projector in his head.

"I'm all for standing around chatting, but would you ladies like to start actually killing some zombies now so we can get the heck out of here?" Dean asked, his tone oozing with annoyance.

"Watch it pal." Damon bit back.

"Oh don't get snarky with me James Dean."

"Look, I don't even know you, but I will beat you."

"Guys, hey," Sam interrupted, "Let's just focus. Undead. A supernatural element _so_ supernatural we've never even heard of anything like it happening before. We've got bigger problems guys."

Dean backed down but continued glaring at Damon.

"We'll need to take out as many of the creatures as we can while we rescue civilians. Backup should be arriving by night fall." Leon explained, taking out a zombie with a well placed shot to the head.

Dean cocked his gun, grinning more than was perhaps appropriate, "Let's do this."

()()()()()

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione heard a terrible banging in the lobby. They dressed quickly, wands at the ready, and rushed downstairs. The sight they were greeted with was one they wished they weren't. The owner of the hotel was walking repeatedly into the bookcase, all of the books had fallen and were scattered along the floor of the foyer, but Cindy continued walking forcefully into the immoveable shelf. Blood was pouring from her head, her eyes glossy and vacant.

"She looks like an Inferi." Harry said, his body tensing.

"What would Inferi be doing here?" Hermione asked, taking Ron's hand for comfort.

"I don't think that's an Inferi, Harry." Ron said. "I think it's a, zombie."

"That's preposterous." Hermione argued, "Zombies are fictional."

"Tell that to her." Ginny said, pointing to an elderly woman who was on the ground, literally eaten to death. Her skin was decaying and large chunks were missing near her neck. Her clothing covered in blood and ripped flesh.

"I think she'll tell us herself." Ron said, panicking as the mutilated corpse began to rise.

"Oh my God, they are zombies." Hermione exclaimed.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted, but the zombie continued coming toward them.

"Petrificas-Totalus!" Hermione shouted.

This caught Cindy's attention and she turned toward them as well, her vacant face somehow expressing hunger.

"Incendio!" Ron tried.

"Oh yes Ron, light them on fire, that would be a great idea." Ginny said sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter, it's not working anyway." He bit back.

"Our magic isn't working at all." Harry repeated.

"Run?" Hermione suggested.

"Run!"

()()()()

"Finn!" Rachel screamed as a zombie came at her leg.

Finn knocked the zombie back with piece of the nightstand he and Puck had torn apart. It was too late for Sugar, Joe, Mr. Schuester, and Rory, who were already members of the undead, but the others continued fighting; having taken to the streets when their hotel was compromised.

"What do we do?" Quinn screamed, hitting a zombie in the stomach with a well placed kick.

"We have to get some place safe!" Puck said, looking around. "There! The Grill! It's big and brick and there aren't many windows! Come on guys!"

The New Directions fought their way to the Grill and were devastated when they realized it was locked.

"Now what!?" Sam growled.

"Back up," Santana said, "I'm about to go Lima Heights on this bitch."

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Someone grabbed Santana's arm and she twisted around to see a man in a black leather jacket.

"No need to break anything, sweetie."

Santana wiggled out of his grasp and he knocked on the door three times. "It's Damon. I've got civilians."

The door opened a fraction of the way to reveal Jeremy. "How many?"

"Help!" a blonde in stilettos was running toward the group, followed by a slue of other teenagers.

"A dozen or so. Just open the door Jeremy." Damon said, getting annoyed.

Jeremy opened the door and the groups of teenagers entered. "Thank you!" Troy exclaimed to Damon and Jeremy as he got Gabriella to safety; Sharpay and Ryan running quickly after them.

Jeremy made to close the door again but asked Damon, "How's it looking?"

"Let's just say, we're not winning." and Damon disappeared in a flash.

()()()()

Stiles looked, opened mouth at the scene they had arrived to. It was chaos. The term "Zombie Apocalypse" came to mind.

"Guys, should we maybe go home now?" he asked Scott and Derek who were each posed in a half crouch, ready to attack.

"We have to help out." Scott said firmly, the growl in his voice revealing his werewolf instincts.

Stiles new that arguing would be futile, so with an exasperated hand gesture he sighed heavily and prepared to help in any way he could.

The three were combating zombies. Though to be fair Stiles was acting more of a lookout while Scott and Derek handled most of the fighting. Stiles attempted to do as much as he could but Derek and Scott did have an advantage with their animal senses.

"Hey!" Derek growled, pointing to a group of wolves that were descending on the scene. "Those aren't normal wolves." he explained.

The wolves were massive, far larger than any normal American wolves. Scott sniffed the air, detecting the human scent on the wolves. "Full shifters?" he asked Derek.

"Are those the werewolves that summoned us? Er, you guys?" Stiles asked, hitting a zombie with a broken tree branch.

"We don't really have time to worry about that now." Scott said.

The wolves started growling at the zombies, but hesitated killing them. Derek leaned over to the big russet colored wolf, the one that seemed to be their leader. "Might as well kill them." he said with a shrug. "They're already dead."

The wolf nodded, understanding, and growled to his pack before their onslaught began.

With the help of the wolves the area was cleared in minutes. The large wolves disappeared behind a building and came back in human form. The Quileute wolves approached Derek and Scott (who had dulled their senses), and Stiles who were plotting another course of action.

"Jacob," the leader said, extending his hand to Derek.

"Derek." they shook hands and Derek nodded toward the others, "Scott, and Stiles."

Jacob nodded, "Leah, Seth, Quill, Embry. So, what's going on here?"

Derek nodded at the others, "Don't know." he admitted. "We just got to town ourselves."

Jacob sniffed slightly, "Werewolves?"

Derek stiffened briefly but nodded.

"Were you summoned here? By -"

"Guy named Klaus?" Derek interrupted. "Yea."

"What's he think he's doing? Making us come here in the middle of this?" Jacob gestured to the disaster surrounding them.

Derek shrugged. "I don't know. But I fully intend to meet this guy and find out."

"Hey, you, undead or human?" a deep voice called out to the group.

Jacob smirked at the loaded question, "Human." he called back, and saw a group of men walking toward him.

"Good. I'm Dean, this is Sam, Cas-"

"Introductions can happen later." Damon interrupted.

Dean glared at him but he had a point.

"Who are you guys?" Stefan asked. They definitely weren't locals.

"Just got into town. Business." Derek said stiffly.

"Same." Jacob added.

"Can you fight? We've got a bit of a situation on our hands here." Leon interjected.

"We noticed." Jacob pointed around to the corpses of the undead littering the street.

Dean looked down at the bodies, they were mutilated as though by animals. "Did dogs get to these or something?" he asked.

Cas bent down and looked at the wreckage. "These wounds are far too large to be average dogs, Dean."

"They were wolves actually." Jacob said, attempting to hide the pride in his voice. "Big ones."

Dean's scrutinizing glare made Jacob feel as though the man were trying to read his thoughts; he looked and noticed the other man in the leather jacket was giving him a similar look.

"Look," Scott brought attention to himself, noticing the tension, "We're good at fighting. Anything we can do to help?"

"Do you have any weapons?" Leon asked.

"No." Derek said with a shake of his head.

"I have this stick." Stiles held up the thick branch with a shrug.

Leon sighed, he was getting too old for this.

"We're sending civilians to the Grill," he pointed down the street a ways, "It's the brick building on the corner there. Knock three times, ask for Jeremy."

"Jeremy. Got it." Scott said, beginning to leave toward the bar.

"We can fight." Derek said pointedly.

"Not as well as if we had weapons." Scott attempted communicating silently that they couldn't very well fight with their full senses if there were a lot of humans around.

"We'll catch up." Jacob said, waiting eagerly for the others to go away so him and his pack could shift and keep fighting.

"Kind of hope those wolves come back," Sam said nonchalantly. "They did a good job of mutilating this sector.

"Yea. They did." Damon was still looking pointedly at The Quileute's.

"Seems I've missed all the fun." a smooth British voice said from nearby. Everyone's attention turned to the newcomer.

"Klaus." Stefan said tersely, "actually, you're just in time."

"Klaus?" Derek asked, his voice peaking with interest.

Klaus stared at Derek for a moment, and then his eyes lit with excitement. "Hello, and you are?"

Damon caught on then as to who these two groups were and interjected, "With us." Damon said smoothly. "They're helping with this little zombie problem we've got."

"Indeed." Klaus' spared a glare at Damon but continued scrutinizing Derek and the others.

Leon was ignoring the palpable tension, and fiddling with his communicator. "I can't get in touch with Hunnigan." he said to no one in particular. "Okay, we should all rendezvous back at the Grill now. I don't think there are many more survivors to rescue."

Jacob looked antsy, wanting to transform back into his wolf form for protection. He could sense that Leah and the others wanted to as well.

"We're going to do one more check around the block and we'll meet you at The Grill." Dean said to Leon.

"We are?" Sam asked.

Dean gave Sam an annoyed expression and Sam rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's go."

Dean, Sam, and Castiel took off around the block. A few gun shots rang out and Scott looked over anxiously, "Should we help them?" he asked.

"They're professionals." Leon said with a shrug. "Come on."

The group left to head to The Grill.

()()()

"I think there's something up between that Klaus guy and the others." Dean said once they were out of ear shot.

"You noticed it too huh? The way everyone got all tense, and Klaus was so. . . eager when he saw those other guys." Sam agreed.

"Maybe they're our werewolves?" Dean asked, picking off a zombie as they crossed behind the shops.

"I am under the belief that Damon and Stefan are not human." Castiel added. "During one of our recent scrimmages they were snapping the undead necks with impeccable precision. That is not something most humans can do."

"Shouldn't we be more focused on the zombies right now though?" Sam asked.

"We came here to find the nest of vamps and take it down. That's still our main objective, Sammy. These zombies are just a bonus. Perks of the job."

"And the pack of wolves." Castiel added.

"And the pack of wolves." Dean agreed.

"Which we now think that Klaus and the other guys probably know something about."

"Or are." Dean added.

Sam sighed, "Remember when our job was one spirit or shifter at a time?"

"Those were the good old days."

"Guys, civilians." Castiel pointed to two men who were being cornered by a hoard of zombies.

"Damn, how many people lived in this town?" Dean asked rhetorically.

"Hey!" Sam called to the two cornered men. He fired a shot into the group of zombies. The zombies didn't respond but rather continued after their prey.

Dean cocked his gun and began shooting, taking aim to the head and taking out the zombies. Between him and Sam the fifteen or so zombies were no match. Castiel, who preferred not to fight unless they were outnumbered and it became essential, slowly approached the two civilians.

"Are either of you bitten?"

"No, no I don't think so." the shorter man said, his accent heavily British.

"Good, come with us." Castiel turned back to Sam and Dean, "They are not bitten."

"I'm Dean, this is Sam, that's Cas."

"Sherlock Holmes," the taller man announced, "This is John Watson."

"Pleasure." Watson smiled amicably.

"We're all gathering at a safe hold. Come with us, we'll take you there."

"We were hoping to get a small sample," Sherlock said, leaning down over one of the dead, undead.

"Sherlock, maybe now's not the time." Watson said.

Sherlock looked up at Sam, Dean, and Castiel who all had similar expressions of judgment on their faces.

"Perhaps not."

"Do you happen to have an extra weapon on you?" Watson asked. "I'm quite a good shot."

Dean handed him one of the lesser guns he had strapped to him.

"Thank you."

"The Grill's just around this corner." Dean said, leading the group away from the massacre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Jeremy stood at the bar door, attempting to play bouncer to dozens of scared teens and townsfolk. What they really needed was a leader, someone who would take charge of the whole situation.

Leon knocked three times and called, "Jeremy? It's us."

Jeremy opened the bar door and saw Stefan, Damon, Klaus, and a half a dozen other people he didn't recognize. He let them in and shut the door again. Leon turned to Jeremy, "There are three more men coming and that is all that we know of."

Jeremy nodded in understanding and Leon went to the front of the bar, jumping effortlessly onto the table.

"Listen up!" he called out, his voice booming around the room, hushing the frightened citizens. "I am Leon Kennedy. I'm going to do my best to keep you safe until help arrives. What we're dealing with here is a mutated strand of the T-Virus."

"T-Virus?" Someone in the crowd spoke up.

"I don't have time to explain what it is right now." Leon answered. "Look, we have to stay calm, stay focused, and above all, stay a team. We can't stray from this building unless we have a plan. One wrong move and everyone in here could die. Do you understand?" there were murmurs of consent throughout the bar.

"I'm going to set us up into Teams. We'll have a Scavenger Team, this team will be responsible for going on missions outside of the safe hold to find other survivors. A Supply Team will be responsible for treating anyone with injuries. If you have been bitten please go to the Supply Team immediately." Leon didn't explain that people who had already been bitten would be going to the Supply Team to get shot before they turned. "The Lookout Team, will be our shooters. They will be the only people allowed weapons. If everyone had a weapon there's a higher risk of killing innocents."

"How come you get to choose the teams?" someone shouted up.

"Because I've dealt with this before." Leon's tone was harsh and he looked ready to punch the next person to speak up. "Now, does anyone want to volunteer for any of these teams?"

Jeremy heard a knock on the door and went to answer it as Leon continued sorting everyone into teams. He opened the door to reveal Dean and the others. He recognized them from earlier and let them in.

"Found some more?" Jeremy questioned as Sherlock, Watson, a blonde girl and a hulking brunette man also joined the mix.

"Yea. All clean though."

Jeremy accepted that and closed the door behind them.

"Need some help barricading that?" Sam asked.

"Are we sure that's everyone?" Jeremy asked, not wanting to leave anyone stranded.

"I don't know. We had to fight quite a few of those things to even get in here. If anyone is left they're doing a great job of hiding."

"Besides, I don't know how many more people we can fit in here." Dean said, looking at the crowd of people packed in.

As if hearing their conversation someone spoke up, "We should find a bigger place to make a fort." a few people hollered their agreement.

Leon sighed deeply, "Do you realize how much effort it would take to move this large a group through those things? Look, this isn't going to be a comfortable experience. But wasting time trying to find a more comfortable place isn't the way to go. We'll stay here. There's limited ways in and hardly any windows. Plus there is food and water. It's essentially perfect."

"Is anyone else coming to help us?" a woman asked desperately.

Leon thought back to his first mission in Raccoon City, the government swore they'd send help, when in actuality all they sent was a missile and their _deepest _regrets. "I hope so."

()()()

Harry stopped against a brick wall, breathing heavily. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stood alongside him, clutching their sides in pain. Without magic fighting the undead was a lot harder than they expected. There seemed to be no other survivors that they could see.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"We're going to get out of town is what we're going to do." Ron said firmly, taking Hermione's hand.

"We can't apparate, our magic's gone." Hermione reminded him.

"I know. But we have our legs. And I say we run down that street, as fast and as far as we can. Eventually we'll get to another town and -"

"And then what, Ron?" Harry interrupted. "What if that town is like this one? What if our magic still doesn't work? You want to just keep running until we get to the edge of the country?"

"Do you have a better plan?" Ron asked, glaring at Harry.

"Stop bickering. The two of you!" Ginny's exasperated tone sounded eerily like Mrs. Weasley and the boys instantly quelled. "Ron's got a point. If we stay in this town we're likely to just get eaten by those creatures. But Harry has a point as well; how far can we really keep running?"

"And what about all the other Wizards and Witches here for The World Cup? The Muggles don't even know they're here, they could be in danger." Harry reminded them, assuming is usual role of taking on the stress of the entire world.

"Wait," Hermione said, holding up her hand for silence. "Did you see that? Over there."

The door to The Grill opened and a slender boy was looking out surveying the area. A large number of zombies were nearby but they didn't seem to notice the boy, who quickly ducked back inside.

"There's someone in there. They might know what to do." Hermione said excitedly.

"It's as good a plan as any." Harry said, leading the way toward The Grill. "We can do there, figure out what's going on, and then see if the. . . zombies, have reached the Quidditch Pitch yet."

They managed to avoid the mass of wondering undead and attempted to open the Grill door but it was bolted shut.

Hermione knocked on the door, but was frightened of making too much noise and alerting the nearby predators. "Hello," she called in a voice barely above a whisper.

Knocking again she heard movement. The door opened a crack. "Oh thank God." she said in relief. "There are a lot of creatures out here and we'd like to come in please."

"Have you been bitten?" Jeremy asked.

"No, we haven't."

Jeremy opened the door wide and let them in. The zombies however chose that moment to notice the movement and dashed toward the live prey. The four managed to get into the Grill and the door slammed on the zombies before any infiltrated but the zombies knew where they were now.

()()()()

Once the door was barricade properly Jeremy sighed with premature relief. It only took moments for a terrible noise to quake the bar. Many of the other citizens looked toward the door. Jeremy made his way through the crowd to Damon and Stefan.

"We've got a problem." he said in a hushed voice.

There was another banging on the door and Jeremy closed his eyes, willing the situation to disappear.

"What is that?" Dean asked, coming over to the group, he pointed to the door.

"They've figured out we're in here." Leon said, looking toward the door as though he could see through it.

"What do we do?!" Rachel's panicked voice rang up through the crowd.

"Everybody remain calm!" Dean shouted, attempting to quell the rising panic. "Even if those son's of bitches know we're in here, they can't get in."

Dean's confidence seemed to calm the people down, but only just. Dean turned to Leon and whispered, "They _can't_ get in right?"

Leon shook his head infinitesimally.

"Okay, it seems our position has been compromised. We'll need to relocate after all." Leon shouted up. "Now, those doors will hold for a good long while, so we've got some time."

Leon jumped off the bar and found Damon and Stefan, "I need to know other places in town where we could make camp. A hospital maybe? Police Station?"

"The hospital's on the outskirts of town." Stefan said, mentally calculating how long it would take about 50 strangers to run there.

"Not good enough." Leon said, cursing under his breath.

"Why didn't I think of it before?" Stefan mentally chastised himself. At the questioning look on Leon and Damon's faces he explained, "The tunnels. There's an entrance to the tunnels in the kitchen. They go all over town, we could get out to Lockwood manor and they'd never even smell us."

As though he had heard his name Tyler came over, "Hey, I was thinking we could go to my house. There's tons of land for setting up traps. There's the old cellar. It's big enough to house all these people."

"Way ahead of you Lockwood. Go scamper off like a good pup and let the adults handle this." Damon said, glaring down at Tyler.

"Hey, you want to go, Damon? Right now. You and me."

"Both of you stop." Stefan commanded.

"That sounds like a great idea." Leon said, "If these tunnels really are safe."

"We could send a scout." Stefan suggested. "But I'm sure they're safe."

"A scout. Good idea. Stefan, Damon, you two, go on ahead, make sure the tunnels are passable and clear."

Stefan and Damon nodded before taking off toward the kitchen.

"Dean, Sam, I'm going to need you two to be point guards in case those creatures break through."

Dean and Sam accepted and went the opposite way, back toward the front entrance.

"Cas?"

"Castiel." Castiel corrected automatically.

"I'm going to need you to start getting people into small groups so that we can head over to Lockwood Manor in sections okay?"

Castiel began organizing groups of 6, it was small enough that there wouldn't be too much confusion, but large enough that the journey wouldn't take too long. As he paired off another group there were gunshots from outside.

"More civilians?" Sam asked, peaking out the window.

"It's Bobby!" Dean's relief was obvious in his voice. He watched briefly as the other Hunter took out key members of the hoard in front of him.

There were still too many zombies in front of the door for Dean to open it and let Bobby in, but the hunter was doing a nice job of taking out the undead. He had apparently run over several zombies with his car before, as they were crawling on the ground, their legs mutilated and dragging behind them; some missing limbs altogether.

Finally there was a clear path and Dean opened the Grill door.

Bobby made for the door, taking out a few more zombies before slipping inside.

"What have you idjits gotten yourselves into?" he asked, taking the free moment to reload his gun.

"Don't blame us, blame the Angel." Dean said.

"I am not responsible for this turn of events." Castiel said.

"Damn it, Cas. Where a bell or something, huh?"

Castiel scrutinized Dean briefly. "I do not see how discussing my wardrobe is a significant use of time."

Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the angel.

"We're losing focus here." Bobby interjected. "I've got the brief rundown but who's leading this rodeo?"

Dean nodded up to where Leon was in a discussion with Tyler, "Name's Leon. He says he's fought these things before."

Bobby's eyes narrowed at that information but he left the door to approach Leon. Dean and Sam hesitated between staying where they were, where Leon told them to be, and following their pseudo-father. The decision was made for them as a forceful blow to the window knocked it in and a zombie leaked into the building like a busted gas tank.

Dean shot the zombie easily enough but there were four more eagerly vying to take it's place. Sam began shooting as well, taking out the undead as the group in the bar turned to hysteria. Leon, hearing gun fire, looked up and saw that the scene had escalated.

All armed men were on the job, taking out as many zombies as they could while avoiding hurting civilians. The civilians meanwhile were not doing well, and the panic level was through the roof. There were a few casualties, people scrambling to get out the window and away from the hoarding zombies, who only managed to get themselves killed in the process.

"Everyone stay back and remain calm!" Dean shouted, unable to stop a boy he vaguely recognized as one of the Glee competitors from getting eaten.

"Look Watson! Watch how their motor functions are so basic!"

"Again, Sherlock, not the time." Watson said exasperatedly.

The crowd mostly listened, but the panic was palpable. "We need a back way out of here!" Bobby said to know one in particular.

"We've got scouts coming back from the tunnels." Leon said.

As if called Stefan and Damon came running back into the crowded and now hysterical bar.

"The tunnels are blocked." Stefan said in a rush to Leon.

"Looks like a cave in." Damon added.

"Fantastic." Leon's sarcasm fell from his lips. "Everyone, grab a weapon. Anything you can, a chair leg, just something blunt you can use in a pinch. We have got to relocate to Lockwood Manor. We'll go out the back through the kitchen into the ally. Stefan, Damon, and Tyler come with me, we'll lead the first wave. Dean, Sam, Cas, and you" he pointed at Bobby, "You guys take up the rear and help the stragglers. Let's move!"

Taking to the streets was far more dangerous than they anticipated. There were a few more casualties, people who wouldn't listen and ended up running right into danger. The group was too large to control and it was getting dark, making the undead harder to target; and they were running out of ammo fast.

"How long til we get to the new base camp?" Dean called up to Leon; but in the hustle and confusion Leon didn't hear him.

"This is ridiculous." Castiel said, his ammunition already depleted. "I could easily smite all of these creatures if only the terrestrial plane hadn't been compromised by the supernatural energy in the atmosphere."

Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Well Cas, with you out of mojo we can stop thinking about how easy this would be, and focus on how it is instead." he tossed Cas his last gun, which Cas caught easily. "Just keep shooting."

Jacob itched to transform, his body tingled with the need. He looked at his pack, all in similar stances of discomfort. Finally, figuring to hell with it, Jacob morphed into his wolf form, and his pack easily followed suit. It was much easier to rip up zombies with razor sharp claws.

"HOLY SHIT!" Dean shouted, seeing the giant wolves where the humans once were.

Sam whipped around to see the beasts, "Whoa!"

"Watson! Watson, how do you think that happened?! Clearly it was some kind of trick, fascinating."

"Think they're more Fenrir or Lupin?" Harry asked.

"So it is you." Klaus nearly whispered to himself. He was only sticking around to find his wolves in the first place.

"It appears we have found the werewolves." Cas said in a hushed tone, as though the onlookers couldn't see the giant beasts for themselves.

"I think they're on our side though." Sam said, watching the wolves rip apart the undead and guard the other humans.

"Yea for now!" Dean said, "They're still part of the job."

"Let's focus on one thing at a time." Sam suggested, for now enjoying the temporary help.

"I'm out." Dean said, pulling the trigger but coming up empty. "Damn it!"

"How much farther?" Leon asked, they were edging along the end of main street.

"Mile or so." Tyler answered, snapping the neck of a zombie attempting to chomp on his jugular.

"Perfect." Leon knew they would lose many more people in that time.

"Where's that backup, Leon?" Damon asked, his tone implying he didn't really believe there would be backup.

Leon didn't respond except to kick a zombie in the face.

"Do you hear that?" Castiel asked, looking up toward the sky.

Dean looked up, "What? More falling boxes with weirdo time-travelers inside?"

"That is impossible, there is only one TARDIS and Doctor. Even when he regenerates." Castiel explained but Dean wasn't really listening.

Instead he saw a large helicopter circling the square and six people suddenly jumping out of it.

"Who the hell are these sonsofbitches?"

"Back up." Leon said with a wry smile.

"Finally." Damon said.

"Everyone remain calm." a deep voice echoed out from a man in a large red iron suit.

Another man, in a star-spangled outfit added, "We're The Avengers. And we're here to help."

"Dude, is that Captain America?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam opened his mouth to answer but only gaping sounds came out.

"I thought the Avengers were fiction." Dean said, looking at Bobby eagerly and almost forgetting they were in the middle of an attack.

"I think there's a lot of things we still don't know boy." Bobby said, just as perplexed as his boys.

There was a loud mechanical whirring noise from Iron Man and Captain America shot him a look, "You can't just start blowing things up." he scolded.

"Why not?" Iron Man asked, nonplussed.

"There are civilians here. We have to get them to safety first." Captain insisted.

"They'll move."

Hawkeye meanwhile was taking out zombies with his deadly arrows. "Guys, can you stop bickering for five minutes. Tony, we want to try and keep the town somewhat intact."

"I can settle all of this," Thor said, twirling his hammer to summon the power of Odin.

"No, no, also unnecessary." Captain America said, placing a hand on Thor's forearm.

There was a grunt from Hulk. "We don't need any smashing either."

"Then what are we here for?" Black Widow crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

Captain America paused to consider this.

During the distraction of the newcomers the zombies had taken a compelling lead.

"Rachel! Rachel!" Finn screamed, yanking his girlfriend away from a fiendish foe. It was too late, she'd been bitten on the arm.

"Is there a cure?!" she screamed, holding Finn for support.

"There is no cure." Leon reminded them. Although that wasn't true, there was, they just wouldn't have time to see it through.

"Ugh," Stefan felt a zombie sink its teeth into his neck. He ripped his throat away, exposing a startling amount of sinew and tendon, before reaching back and snapping the neck of the zombie.

"Stefan!" Elena cried, she shoved a zombie away and made her way to her boyfriend.

"I'm okay. It's not harmful to _us._ See?" he was already healing.

Elena sighed in relief but not before a few of the onlookers noticed.

"But his throat was ripped!" Hermione exclaimed. Not that she hadn't seen miraculous things in her day, but it was a lot to process.

"And there's our vampires." Dean said, looking at Sam with an unreadable expression. "I knew I didn't trust that Damon guy."

"But Damon's not the one who healed." Sam pointed out.

"But they're brothers." Dean said as though it were obvious.

"They could be lying." Sam said with a shrug.

"I am sure he is also a vampire." Castiel spoke up. "I witnessed him receive a bite only moments ago, and there is no longer evidence of that."

Dean smirked at his brother in an 'I told you so' way. "Okay, so we've got our vampires, werewolves, where are those hybrids?"

"I really think we should just focus on the zombies dude."

Stefan was having a hushed conversation with Elena and Damon.

"No, it's too risky." Damon said, anger clear in his tone.

"But we could save a lot of people." Stefan countered.

"Do you know how many people we'd then have to compel? No, it's pointless." Damon reasoned.

"Damon, we've already lost a lot of people. Shouldn't we save the ones we can?" Stefan tried.

"Not at the expense of getting ourselves killed." his tone hushed even further, "Sam and Dean are likely hunters, and they won't hesitate to kill us."

"But if we save people they'll realize we're just trying to live normal lives." Stefan whispered back, urging his brother to agree.

"Stefan has a point." Elena said.

Damon looked between the two, "Fine. But when the hunters try to kill us, don't blame me."

Stefan nodded his understanding and went to Leon, "We know a cure. Or, we think we do."

Leon, having been too busy continuing the herd on toward the Lockwood estate to pay attention to hushed conversations, frowned pensively at Stefan. "Fine, but we'll have to wait until we get to the Lockwood's there's too many distractions right now."

"But a girls just been bitten." Stefan argued.

"Then do what you want, it is my job to save as many people as I can."

"Don't know why you bothered with him anyway." Damon said.

Stefan resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but only just. "Hi, you're, Rachel?"

Rachel nodded, tears streaming down her young face. "This is going to sound really gross, but I need you to trust me okay? I can cure you."

Finn's arm gripped Rachel protectively. "What are you going to do to her?" he asked.

Stefan looked around, trying to find a secluded area, with the zombies encircling them it was a futile effort. Maybe Leon was right; that they should wait until they were in the safety of Tyler's house.

"Just hold on a little while longer. When we get to Tyler's I'll take care of it okay?"

Rachel nodded, numb to the situation.

"We got to speed this up." Dean grumbled.

"They're civilians, Dean. We can't push them much harder."

"It's life or death, Sammy! We can push them."

"Okay, Tony, take out as many of the. . . creatures as you can. Use a lesser weapon please." Captain America said.

Iron Man loaded up his lesser weapons and began taking out hoards at a time.

"Hulk, smash. Gently."

Hulk nodded, a smirk forming on his large green face.

There was a flurry of activity, shape-shifters ripping apart the undead, Iron Man's explosions, Hulk's tough fists smashing through their skulls, vampires snapping necks. There was a stunned pause when the last zombie was defeated and the survivors stood, unsure of how to proceed. Finally Stefan took Rachel by the arm.

"I can cure you." he said in a hushed tone. "Anyone who has been bitten please, come with me. There's a cure."

There were only a few people who were not Supernatural creatures, who needed Stefan's cure. He took them aside and fed them his blood until they healed. Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Castiel looked at the interaction, debating if they should stop it or not.

"I don't think these vampires run on the paradigm we're used to." Sam said.

"Doesn't seem like it." Dean admitted, not sure if he should start killing them or not. "What about the werewolves?"

"The shifters? They seem. . . helpful."

"So who are we killing?" Dean asked.

"Maybe no one?"

Leon, meanwhile, was radioing back to Hunnigan, explaining that the situation was contained.

"Well, looks like our work here is done." Iron Man said, his tone cocky.

"Everybody back to the helicopter." Captain America gestured for the team to follow him.

As quickly as they had arrived they were gone.

_Guys, we better get out of here. I don't think we're welcome now that we've transformed in front of humans._ Jacob thought to his pack.

_I'm with you. Let's go._ Leah thought back, her legs itching to run away from the chaos.

The Quileute wolf pack dashed from the scene before they could be hunted by the abundance of armed civilians and hunters. Klaus groaned in anger as he saw his wolves running off. He wanted to stop them but he still had another pack here to discuss with. He had to be careful with so many hunters about however.

Sherlock was examining a corpse, taking a tissue sample and placing it in a vile he had in his coat.

"Sherlock, perhaps now is not the best time." Watson said, scanning around the area.

"It's the perfect time John. We must get to a lab so I can analyze this!"

"Yea Hunnigan, we're going to need a cleanup crew." Leon said into his satellite phone.

"Everyone's been cured." Stefan said in an undertone to his brother.

"Great. Now who wants to do all the compelling?" Damon asked, his tone declaring his annoyance.

"It was either that or let them all die." Stefan retorted. "I wasn't going to let them all die."

Damon's only response was to roll his eyes.

"Let's start the compulsion."

"Dude, they're using The Force to make everyone forget what happened here." Dean said, pointing to Stefan and Damon, who were in the process of compelling as many people as they could.

"What force are they using?" Castiel asked innocently.

"He's referencing Star Wars." Sam explained.

"Bobby, I guess this is your call. Do we kill 'em or are we getting outta dodge?"

"They're vampires." Bobby said, as though that should settle it. "But. . . we'd be in a whole mess of trouble if it weren't for them."

"They started the mess in the first place too though." Sam added.

"You were to come here and destroy the creatures. That objective has not changed." Castiel said.

"That seems a little harsh now though." Sam said, and at a cold glare from Castiel he hurried to explain. "It's just that they cured people, Cas. They helped us fight zombies. I mean, call me crazy but I feel like we should give them a break."

Castiel looked like he very much wanted to flutter away, but he apparently was still humanized.

"We'll give them a warning." Dean reasoned. "Let them know we know who they are, what they are, and that if we hear about them again, they're going down. Simple as that."

"I can live with that." Sam agreed.

"I disagree with this compromise but I will not try and dissuade you." Castiel consented.

"Fine." Dean resisted rolling his eyes before he walked over to Damon. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

Damon followed Dean a few feet away from the crowd – those who had been compelled already were heading back to their homes and hotels.

"Look, we're hunters, and we know what you are." Dean's voice only held a small bit of malice; mostly due to the fact that he really didn't like Damon all that much.

"So now you're going to attempt to murder us all?" Damon asked, his tone implying that he doubted Dean could if he tried.

"No. We're going to leave town and let you live." he admitted. "But if we read in the paper about even one mysterious death, we will come back here and burn you all alive. Got it?"

Damon scrutinized Dean for a moment before nodding. "Got it." he extended his hand toward Dean's in a friendly gesture.

Dean shook Damon's hand reluctantly as an unlikely alliance was formed.

"Good. Make sure to pass the message along to your little mutant friends."

Damon scoffed and turned away from Dean, back toward the others.

"Alright. They've been warned. Let's get out of here." Dean said.

"What about the bodies?" Sam asked.

"Leon's calling for a cleanup crew."

"I need a vacation." Bobby said, turning away from the battleground back toward the centre of town.

The compelled civilians returned to their homes and their hotels, most of them compelled to get on the first plane out of town. Leon hung up with Hunnigan, who dispatched a disposal team that would be arriving within the hour. Klaus had slunk away after a fruitless and frustrating conversation with Derek. Derek, Stiles, and Scott returned to the airport, eagerly awaiting the first flight home.

With most of the Supernatural's gone the TARDIS began functioning properly again – the Supernatural magic no longer effecting it. The Doctor left Mystic Falls to return The Dowager Countess to her own time and place. With their magic back, Harry and the others apparated home; they would catch the World Cup next time. Everything returned to normal in Mystic Falls.

Well, as normal as it could be for a town overrun with Vampire, Werewolves, and Hybrids.

The End.


End file.
